


sickly still in love with you

by vanillaloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, another exes kaisoo story, may trangkaso si kyungsoo hehe, word vomit
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaloey/pseuds/vanillaloey
Summary: Bisperas ng bagong taon nang biglang trangkasuhin si Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	sickly still in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> a smol holiday gift for jagi neyshen. salamat ulit kay yara para sa prompt hahahaha

“Bee, sorry, hindi kita mapupuntahan,” malungkot at nag-aalalang sabi ni Baekhyun sa kabilang linya. “Gusto mo bang magpa-Lalamove ako ng gamot for you?” 

Nakapikit naman si Kyungsoo habang nakahiga sa kama niya. Halos ilapag na nga niya ang cellphone niya sa tenga dahil sa panghihina at pagkaantok. “Wag na,” He said weakly. “Itutulog ko na lang ‘to, aayos din siguro pakiramdam ko mamaya. Tawagan ko na lang din sina Mama. Enjoy ka dyan kina Chanyeol, ha?” 

Buti pa ang kaibigan niya, masaya na bagong taon, may jowa pa. “Sige, Bee, Mag-ingat ka. Inom tubig lagi.”

Kyungsoo let out a sigh followed by a cough. Mukhang hindi gaganda ang pakiramdam soon dahil wala siyang extrang gamot sa cabinet niya, at hinang-hina siya para lumabas ng bahay at bumili sa botika. Isa pa, bisperas din ng bagong taon ngayon kaya naman paniguradong maraming tao sa daan; ayaw niyang makipagsiksikan.

Nakapatay na ang aircon sa kwarto niya pero lamig na lamig pa rin siya. Agad siyang nagtalukbong gamit ang dalawang magkapatong na kumot, pipiliting makatulog dahil na rin sa sakit ng ulo niya. 

Gustong maiyak ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi ito ang gusto niyang paraan para i-celebrate ang New Year’s Eve, at mas lalo naman dahil ayaw niya talagang nagkakasakit. Andyan na naman ‘yong pag-o-overthink niya, feeling niya mamamatay na siya.

_Teh, trangkaso lang ‘yan, jusko ka._

Alas dos na ng hapon, pero madilim sa kwarto niya dahil nakababa ang blinders. Tanging ilaw ng cellphone niya ang nagbibigay liwanag. Agad naman syang nagtipa ng mensahe para sa magulang niya.

_ma, uwi na kayo huhu sobrang sama ng pakiramdam ko :(((_

_hala ka, nak. wala ka bang gamot dyan? sa jan 2 pa ang schedule ng balik namin. ang kuya mo ba, asan?_

_andun si kuya kina ate marie huhu bukas pa daw uwi nya_

_cge nak sandali cocontact ako ng pwedeng pumunta dyan_

_ok po ma labyu_

  
  


Natulog na lang nang tuluyan si Kyungsoo. Sana nga ay may pumunta agad dahil hindi niya talaga kaya na mag-isa ‘pag may sakit siya. Siguro ay si Tita Loisa, kumare ng mama niya, niya ang papapuntahin. 

Hay, happy new year naman talaga, Kyungsoo.

Nagising siya nang may maramdaman siyang humawak sa noo niya. Dahan-dahan niyang ibinuka ang mata, sa pag-aakalang si Tita Loisa niya nga ang pinapunta ng mama niya. 

Pero halos bumalik siya sa pagkakatalukbong nang makita niya kung sino ang nakaupo sa gilid ng kama niya ngayon. 

“B-bakit ka nandito?” garalgal ang boses ni Kyungsoo, marahil sa pagkatuyo ng lalamunan at plema dahil sa ubo.

“Tinext ako ng mama mo, may sakit ka daw,” Kyungsoo blinked a couple of times. Hindi siya makapaniwala na nasa harap niyang muli ang lalaking tatlong linggo na niyang hindi nakikita at nakakausap. Kung tignan siya ngayon nito ay para siyang nakakaawang nilalang. 

Agad na tumalikod si Kyungsoo mula dito. “Ayos lang ako, umuwi ka na.”

“Tsk. Hindi ka naman okay.” 

Oo, tama ka, hindi nga ako okay.

“Itutulog ko na lang muna ‘to, gagaling din ako mamaya,” Kyungsoo’s voice ruffled against the blanket, but the other man heard it. 

“Kyungsoo, ‘wag na makulit.” May authority sa boses nito, and Kyungsoo knew na when it’s that tone, ay di siya magaatubiling sundin ito.

“Jongin. Okay nga lang ako, ‘di mo kailangan mag-abala.” 

Akala ni Kyungsoo ay uuwi na ito nang maramdamang wala na ang pagkalubog ng kutson niya, pero narinig niya ang kaluskos sa kusina. 

Naiinis man siya ay hinayaan na lang niya ito. He’s too tired to argue. Babalik na lang siyang muli sa pagtulog. 

Ngunit nararamdaman niya ang pag-init lalo ng katawan niya sa paglipas ng minuto, alam niyang kailangan na niyang uminom ng gamot. Hindi pa rin pala siya nakakakain ng tanghalian.

Bumalik si Jongin sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo dala-dala ng isang tray na may mangkok ng mainit na lugaw at isang basog tubig. May paracetamol rin na inilapag ni Jongin sa bedside table ni Kyungsoo. 

Ngayon lang napansin ni Kyungsoo ang itsura ng lalaki. Naka-itim na shirt lang ito at nakapantalon. Mukhang galing lang ito sa bahay nila. Naalala ni Kyungsoo na laging may family gathering ang mag-anak nila Jongin tuwing bagong taon, at malamang ay busy ito sa kanila. 

Hindi niya mabasa ang expression sa mukha ng lalaki; hindi nya alam pero it leaves an unfathomable feeling in his chest. He just watched as the man in front of him fixed the meal for him.

“Here, eat,” Tila susubuan na sana ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, pero being the stubborn person the latter is, he refused to take it. 

“Ako na, kaya ko naman,” malamya niyang sabi at inagaw ang kutsara sa kamay nito. 

Naiiling na lang si Jongin. “Hay, ang kulit mo pa rin talaga.” 

Bilang lang sa kamay ang nasubo ni Kyungsoo na sabaw. Ayaw na daw niya dahil baka masuka siya. Ibinalik muna ni Jongin ang mangkok sa kusina, at pagbalik nito ay may dala siyang palanggana na may tubig at bimpo. 

“Uminom ka muna ng gamot bago ka matulog ulit,” Jongin commanded as he held out the medicine to Kyungsoo. The latter said nothing but still grabbed the paracetamol from Jongin’s palm. Inabutan rin siya agad ng tubig na ininom rin niya kasabay ng gamot. Nahiga ulit siya pagkatapos noon.

Kahit na nanghihina pa rin ay hyper-aware naman si Kyungsoo na nakatingin sa kanya si Jongin. Pinunasan siya nito sa mukha at leeg ng bimpo para bumaba ang temperatura niya. Pinanood nya lang si Jongin na gawin ito sa kanya.

And it somehow reminds him of the good old days.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin said quietly. “Bakit hindi alam nila mama mo na break na tayo?”

Hindi siya sumagot agad. Well apart from the fact that he doesn’t know what to tell him, nararamdaman niyang nagiging emosyonal na naman siya, as he always does whenever he’s sick. 

He shifted his gaze towards his bedroom wall. “Wala lang, wala akong time to tell them,” He said quietly. 

“Well, hindi naman pwede ‘yon, especially during times like this. Pa’no kung hindi ako available, sinong mag-aalaga sa’yo? We can’t keep doing this. ”

Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo. Naiiyak na naman siya. “Wala naman akong sinabing pumunta ka,” There’s a hint of bitterness in the tone of his voice. “Pwede mo namang hindian si Mama.:

Tatlong linggo pa lang naman sila noong naghiwalay. Malungkot ang pasko tuloy ni Kyungsoo. Kaya rin hindi niya pa sinasabi sa magulang niya ay dahil umaasa pa rin siya na magkakabalikan sila soon.

Pero mukhang malabo naman na talagang mangyari. 

Nagtutubig na ang mata ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa dumaloy na nga ang luha sa pisngi niya. Nakatitig lang siya sa kawalan habang biglang humikbi nang tahimik—na ikinaalarma naman ni Jongin kaya napatigil ito sa pagpunas sa kanya.

“Miss na kita, sobra,” Kyungsoo sobbed, and was surprised at the sudden switch in his mood. Kanina naiinis lang siya kay Jongin, ngayon nalulungkot na naman siya. “Akala ko ba mahal mo ako tapos bigla mo naman akong iniwan? Di ko pa sinasabi kina mama kasi akala ko pwede pa nating mapag-usapan.”

“Kyungsoo, alam ko alam mo kung bakit, ‘di ba?”

Tumango naman si Kyungsoo at marahang pinunasan ang pisngi. “Oo alam ko naman, na seloso at immature ako. Na-realize ko lahat sa tatlong linggo na hindi na tayo. Sorry sa nagawa ko at inasal ko, Jongin.” 

Walang imik si Jongin at pinigaan lang ang bimpo na ipupunas ulit kay Kyungsoo. Napansin naman niya na patulog na ulit ito. 

“Jongin… l-love you…” Kyungsoo muttered before finally lulling to sleep again. Hindi siya sigurado, pero parang may humalik sa gilid ng ulo niya. Kung totoo man o hindi, it still gives him comfort while he’s sleeping. And maybe that’s enough for him. For now.

  
  


Alas-onse na ng gabi nang magising si Kyungsoo. Mas magaan na ang pakiramdam niya kumpara kanina. 

Nagpalinga-linga agad siya at hinanap si Jongin. He sighed disappointedly when he realized that the taller man is nowhere to be found. 

Kumirot ang puso niya. Baka panaginip lang ang lahat.

Bigla namang dumako ang tingin niya sa bedside table niya at nakita ang isang maliit na papel.

_I left you some food in the kitchen._

_Pwede mong initin ulit when you have the energy._

_Sorry, I have to leave kasi pinapatulong ako nila ate sa bahay._

_Happy new year, Kyungsoo. Pagaling ka._

_Puntahan kita bukas, let’s talk._

_JI_

  
  


With a small smile on his lips, Kyungsoo went to their kitchen to reheat the soup Jongin brought him. Kita rin pala niya na may extra paracetamol at gamot sa ubo’t sipon sa table.

Biglang sumibol ang kasiyahan sa dibdib niya.

Baka may pag-asa pa.

  
  



End file.
